


Losing it all on my own

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is my very, very first fan fiction. I've never written anything like this, only read it. English is not my first language either so pardon my english.</p></blockquote>





	Losing it all on my own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightaswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightaswell/gifts).



A sharp alarm signal suddenly started to ring and Louis felt like throwing it in the wall. But, as much as he hated early mornings, he loved his job at the bakery and mostly, it was worth the early mornings. It just didn't feel like it in moments like... These. Louis knew that he had to get up and get everything at the bakery going before the customers came in during the morning rush, or breakfast rush as Louis liked to call it. He got dressed in his usual striped tee and black jeans, drank his tea and got out to his car. It was a short drive of 10 minutes so he arrived to the bakery quickly.

The first thing he saw when he’d parked his car was the bakery, already lit up, which was really weird since Louis is the one to open the bakery, and all those things. He walked to the door and tried to get in, but the door was locked so it probably wasn't a thief, because they would most likely not unlock the door, get in and lock it again. He pulled out the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and got in.

 

 

 

> “Hello, is anyone in there?”, Louis said, quite loudly. A beautiful boy with curly hair and an apron covered in flour came out with an apologizing gaze.
> 
> “I’m sorry, I’m Harry. I guess they didn't tell you about me because you look like I’m an alien, really, so I might as well do it myself. Well, I got an employment a week ago, and this is my first day here. They said I could have the morning shift with you because I’m a morning person. So… Hi. Louis, right?”
> 
> “Oh, yes I’m Louis, um-“ “Louis, I've heard so much about you!”
> 
> “That’s lovely to hear, Harry, not to disappoint you but I’m probably much worse than they've told you”, he answered with a nervous laugh. Harry smiled back and Louis’ heart melted. _This kid was adorable_.
> 
> “I bet you are, but we are here to work, right? So I thought you could help me get started with the cupcakes, and teach me all the necessary things?"
> 
> "I'd love to, Harry!" 

They walked into the room where the ovens were and got started.

> "You know how to make muffins, right? In case not, here's all the recipes, and they're all very secret so don't tell anyone!", Louis told harry with a glimpse in his eye.
> 
> "I've worked in a bakery before, I'm not as stupid as I look, sir", Harry answered with a mischievous smile.

They worked really well together, never bumped in to each other or anything like that. He could tell Harry had been working in a bakery before, he seemed so use to everything he did and he was so concentrated, they barely talked when he worked, which probably was a good think since he was already distracted enough by Harry's low singing. 

A few hours gone by fast and the other employees had been dropping in around opening time, the customers came in the regular phase and everything carried on as usual. Marjorie, the old woman who'd own the bakery for so many years now, came by around lunch time, she always did that. Some things never changed. This time, she came to tell us about Harry, though. Louis wished she could've done that a little bit earlier so he knew what he had to expect. 

> "Hello, my friends! I can see you're working hard", she started when she realized no one'd noticed her standing in the door, "I just came to tell you all about Harry, who I can see is already here? Darling weren't you supposed to start work next week?", she continued with a friendly smile, looking at Harry.
> 
> "No, uh, you said this week, ma'am", he answered, blushing a little. 
> 
> "Oh, well, my memory lets me down sometimes, but it's lovely to see you!" 

After she said that, she looked at Louis and the tiny space between Harry and Louis. He wondered what this could look like, but found himself not really caring, because it was a nice feeling having Harry this close to himself.

> "But, to the important things I was going to tell you. Harry's our new baker and he's a real talent so be kind to him so he doesn't quit his job in a week. Louis, you will work with him mostly, baking all the biscuits and cupcakes, and also decorating them", she said with a smile. "and you two, Harry and Lou, your shift ends now since you started so early, so go and get to know each other, and all you other, keep up the good work. I've got to go now but I'll see you, bye darlings" and she disapperad again. 
> 
>  

Louis got back to his last bit of work before going home and he felt Harry's eyes watching him as he moved, which didn't exactly make him comfortable, and then he heard Harry clear his throat to say something. 

> "You seem to be kind of nervous, do you want me to leave?" 

Yes Harry, I do. I mind your perfect precense, your wonderful you distracts me.

> "No Harry, stay. I was thinking we could get to know each other, I mean, since we're going to work together anyway, uh-"
> 
> "I'd love to, really, don't worry. I'll get my coat and then we can leave, are you done?", Harry answered with another one of his adorable smiles. 
> 
> "Yes, you can go ahead, I'll be out in a minute!"

Louis just needed to breathe. What was happening, and why was he doing this to himself? Stupid, adorable Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very, very first fan fiction. I've never written anything like this, only read it. English is not my first language either so pardon my english.


End file.
